I'm Beginning To See The Light
by darrencrissismyteenagedream
Summary: After Kurt leaves Dalton. Short Klaine oneshot.


Kurt officially left Dalton for good that morning. He had already came by to say goodbye to his classmates, The Warblers, and Pavarotti. Blaine thought Dalton felt empty without him, even though he was only there for a few short months. He searched through the sea of faces for that flawless boy that changed his life, but he didn't find him. Kurt was an amazing friend to him, but Blaine didn't know why he was _this_ upset. He felt almost as if a part of him had gone missing.

Blaine was lifeless at Warblers practice that afternoon. He tried his best to be full of energy, but he couldn't do it. Wes, David, and Thad noticed this so they decided to end practice early to give Blaine some time to mourn alone.

Blaine was walking through the hallway where he first held Kurt's hand, only minutes after they had met. Something on the ground caught his eye, a notebook. It looked familiar to him. He opened it and saw the name "Kurt Hummel" written on the front page.

He knew he probably should not have invaded Kurt's private business like this, but he couldn't resist. The first few pages were cute little doodles, notes from classes, and even song lyrics he had started to write himself. Blaine flipped a page once more and couldn't believe his eyes.

On this page there was a red heart with an arrow going through it. But that wasn't everything. Inside the heart it said "Blaine + Kurt"

"Oh my god," Blaine said out loud, before he dropped the notebook on the floor and ran as fast as he could out to the parking lot.

When Blaine finally reached his car, he pulled the door open with almost too much strength. As he pulled out of his spot, he definitely was not being cautious enough of his surroundings, but he didn't care at the time. Getting to Kurt was the only thing that mattered to him.

Blaine turned the radio on hoping to calm himself down a little bit, but of course it didn't help at all. Katy Perry's Teenage Dream started blaring through his car speakers and he turned the radio off. "How could I have been so STUPID?" he asked himself over and over again. Blaine couldn't remember a time when he had been this angry at himself before.

He then started reminiscing about every single moment they spent together.

Their first meeting. Kurt came to spy on The Warblers, trying to fit in, but failing so miserably. It was adorable. Blaine sang Teenage Dream to him directly after that. Kurt looked so happy.

Then Kurt told him about Karosfky and the bully he had been. He sent Kurt a text saying "courage" and that lead to Kurt sticking up to him, leading him to getting his first kiss cruelly stolen from him.

That time at Breadstix with Mercedes. She obviously didn't enjoy that night as much as the two did, but he had so much fun.

When Kurt transferred to Dalton, Blaine was so happy. He knew leaving New Directions was so hard for Kurt, but he was away from what was making him miserable and that was all that was important.

The first time when Blaine heard Kurt sing, it was one of the most beautiful moments in Blaine's life. His rendition of Don't Cry For Me Argentina was flawless, even if the other Warblers felt he was trying too hard.

Baby It's Cold Outside. Blaine meant it when he said Kurt was so much better than the girl he was supposed to sing it with. Up until now, Blaine had never realized how many sparks flew when they sang that together.

And then when Kurt told Blaine he thought he was going to be the guy being asked out, not Jeremiah. Blaine didn't think that Kurt actually liked him that much…

"I'm the most oblivious person on the face of the planet," Blaine whispered to himself.

He sped up a bit more than he probably should have and hoped he wouldn't meet any cops. There were only about 10 more miles separating Blaine from Kurt, but it felt like he was thousands of miles away.

Blaine had no idea why it took him so long to notice his strong feelings for Kurt. They had a fair amount of time together, enough time to establish something nice. Blaine knew he was bad at the whole romance thing, but he didn't know he was this bad.

Finally, he reached Kurt's house. There weren't any cars in the driveway, but he prayed Kurt was still home.

Blaine basically sprinted to the door. He rang the doorbell anxiously. A few seconds later, Finn opened the door, looking surprised "Hey Blaine, what are you doing here?" he asked him.

"I need to see Kurt. Now. It's really important." Blaine swore he was going to explode if Kurt wasn't home. He had come this far and wanted to work out things between them. And even if nothing happened, he at least wanted to put his feelings out there. He needed Kurt to know how he truly felt.

"Blaine?" The all too familiar and angelic voice of Kurt Hummel came from behind Finn. Finn stepped out of the way and Kurt took his place in front of the door. "What are you doing here? Come in"

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He stepped in the house, made sure Finn wasn't in earshot distance anymore, and started rambling.

"Look, Kurt, I'm so sorry about everything. I should have realized this earlier. I've been so stupid and irrational and I can't believe it took you leaving Dalton, leaving me to figure it out," Blaine didn't stop to take one single breath, "Kurt, I like you. I really really like you. And I understand if you think I'm the biggest ass for pushing you away in that way. If you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me for being so stupid maybe we can-"

Kurt cut Blaine off by grabbing both sides of his face and closing the distance between their lips. Blaine stood there in shock for a few seconds, but responded with a great deal of enthusiasm.

Blaine wasn't sure how long they were kissing, it could have been years for all he knew. The only he was sure of was that kissing Kurt was the best thing he had ever experienced.

When they broke apart Kurt said, "Blaine Anderson, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that"

"Well then, why don't we do it again?" Blaine asked Kurt before he crushed their lips back together.

_I hope you liked it! Reviews would be nice! :3_

_-Sarah_


End file.
